The Weapons and Armament of Darth Triton
In his many years as a Sith Lord, Triton possessed many different sets of armor and weapons. Some of the best in the Galaxy, these weapons inspired loyalty and unity among the Sith, and panic among the Jedi. Armor Original Set Triton's original set of armor provided decent resistance from blasters and other energy and heat based attacks. Originating from Oricon, he held on to the armor for quite a while before ditching it for a better set. Improved Set ' ' Obtained some time after becoming the Emperor's Wrath, this set contained trace amounts of Cortosis and Mandalorian Armor, lightsaber and blaster resistant materials that shorted out and protected from lightsaber attacks. Ultimate Set It was worn up until the death of Revan, this set was perhaps the second best. It consisted entirely of completely lightsaber, blaster, fire, plasma, and even magma resistant materials such as Cortosis, Armorweave cloth, Mandalorian Armor, Phrik, and some Ancient Rakatan Tech. The Reborn Armor Triton's best and current set of armor, the Reborn set was fashioned with the remains of Revan's salvaged armor from Yavin IV and some of the many materials from earlier sets. All of these salvaged materials were refined many times over - especially the Cortosis and Mandalorian Iron, modified to perfection to provide complete protection from any weapon that wasn't of the Force. Beside the already present immense Dark Side power in the armor, it was enchanted with Sith Alchemy, even further providing protection from all weapons, Force and material. Some Sith Sorcery was also present, put there by the Sith Emperor to not only provide protection, physical and mental, but also punish attackers by redirecting damage, draining enemies in close proximity, corrupting the source of mental attacks, and casting malicious spells on hostiles. An immense amount of Rakatan technology, iron, and cloth is also present. Weapons Lightsabers Triton's Paired Set Of the same exact design, these two lightsabers were saddled with endless modifications and were some of the best of all time. Features: *Paired - Can be combined to make a Saberstaff, Lightsaber Pike, wielded in Jar'Kai form, or simply used individually. *Triple Phased - Has three phase settings; can be shortened, used at regular length, or extended to meter length. *Underwater Compatible - Usable while submerged in water. *Lightwhip - While extended to the third length setting, the lightsabers can be destabilized and used as lightwhips. *Crossguard Setting - As seen in The Force Awakens, twin side emitters can be activated for extra tactical advantage, though also emitted is a lower hand guard to prevent from injuring yourself. *Isotope 5 Powered - With a gram of Isotope 5 powering it, the lightsaber has a 1,000 year shelf life, can be activated and sustained for days on end, and not only fatally burns but also guts victims, causing pints of blood to spill out almost instantly and killing most in even the smallest strikes. Contact with the blade is known to paralyze the victims and disable them or cause disability for the rest of their life. *Electrum Design - Purely a cosmetic feature, the Electrum Lightsaber design is only awarded to the most prestigious Jedi and Sith warriors. Darth Sidious is a notable recipient of the design. *Multi-Crystal Function - Beside the Triple Phase setting, the lightsaber utilizes multiple color crystals from Malachor V. The cyan crystal is defense specialized, the reddish crystal provides greater cutting power, and the magenta crystal is a balanced option with added speed lightness and agility benefits. *Cortosis Armoring - Constructed with Cortosis alloy, the lightsaber is nearly indestructible and is noticeably light. Spare Saber It was carried for the sake of emergency, this lightsaber is a fine yet simple weapon with no special features. It uses a red synthetic color crystal. Blasters A2-80 Blaster Rifle An assassin's custom built blaster rifle, the A2-80 features laser sights, a state of the art scope, silent blasting, and high power bolts. It is concealed within Triton's cloak. DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ' ' Essentially a smaller version of his rifle, the DL-44 Pistol would be used thousands of years in the future by the famed smuggler Han Solo. Easily concealed, it is located at all times beside its counterpart, the A2-80. Lightsaber Form :"If you were to face an ancient Sith Lord in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old masters." :―Kreia, referring to Tulak Hord's prowess in lightsaber combat As an absolute master of the lightsaber and one of the greatest Sith Warriors of all time and with an elaborate set of weapons to accompany him, Triton has perfected his lightsaber form and modeled it after Tulak Hord's, studying it with a combination of dozens of his holocrons and tutoring from his Sith Spirit. Triton and Hord's form was an even more acrobatic and strength based version of Palpatine's. Seen above is Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious in combat with Darth Maul and Savage Opress, using the unrefined form of Tulak Hord. Tulak Hord's form also made heavy use of the Force, using it to build up Dark Side energy, charge it up, and smash the ground, sending enemies flying in the other direction, inducing Force Crush, slowing, and stunning them for an extended period of time. Hord would typically then use Force Charge to leap at the disabled enemy and swiftly cut them up into dozens of pieces. Short and extended use of Force Lightning was also common to break through Force shields of enemies and leave them exposed. Triton refined the form even further and was seen constantly using mental attacks on his enemies, filling their minds with fear and thoughts of doubt and despair. Category:Fan Weapons Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Armor